The overarching goal of the proposed TL1 training program for Conduits, the Institute for Clinical and Translational Sciences, is to develop innovative educational experiences in clinical translational science thereby fostering recruitment, training, mentorship and retention of talented individuals from diverse backgrounds who are inspired to engage in team science to improve human health. The proposed program is specifically designed to directly address singular unmet needs, challenges and recommendations for strengthening the clinical investigator pipeline: 1) lack of diversity within the current workforce, with strong endorsement for significant investments in fostering the emergence of minority participation in translational science leadership; and 2) diminishing numbers of MD physician-scientists and summary recommendations for CTSA provisions of funding for medical students to earn a Master?s in Clinical Research. To address these specific challenges we propose two specific training opportunities under the TL1 umbrella: 1) the Sinai Team-based Translational Education Program: the URM Propeller (STTEP UP) Initiative for Science and Medicine, designed for URM post-baccalaureate (STEM fields: 4 students per year) and postdoctoral (residents and subspecialty fellows in particular: 4 students per year) trainees; and 2) the new entry (after completion of the first year of medical school) PORTAL (MD/MSCR) program (3 students/year), designed to attract medical students (in particular URM and financially disadvantaged students) who may not have previously been afforded the chance to consider this type of career opportunity. This training effort will leverage our partnership with Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute (RPI), and the scientific, clinical, and educational expertise of ISMMS and the MSHS. These efforts will also build upon previous CTSA-funded and inspired institutional investments in translational therapeutics, genomics, BIG Data analytics, personalized medicine, population specific health and clinical trials expertise, community engagement, team science and mentorship. To optimize and enrich this training effort we have woven into the fabric of our curricular efforts, the programmatic strengths and expertise of other components of this CTSA proposal and will capitalize upon previously established and ongoing collaborations with education leaders at other CTSA Hubs. Finally, to more effectively educate our trainees in translational science we will develop and implement novel game-based learning tools, in collaboration with the Games and Simulation Arts and Science Program at RPI. We propose to create and disseminate models of early pipeline programs designed to specifically address the needs of under-represented minority (URM) members of the translational research workforce. The educational programs described will foster critical thinking as well as the acquisition of methodological skills and principles of productive teamwork, to enable individuals with discipline-related knowledge to apply their expertise to develop translational science research programs that will accelerate discovery to improve health.